PERDONAME
by Liss83
Summary: Steve cometio el peor de los errores y Danny deberá pagarlo. ¿logrará Steve el perdon? ¿o perdera lo que mas amá?
1. Chapter 1

\- Prometí no suicidarme – dijo Steve al abrir nuevamente

\- Es bueno saberlo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que hizo temblar las piernas del seal

\- Danny – susurro

\- ¿Puedo? – Steve le dio campo para pasar

\- Danny, yo… – dijo nervioso el hombre – tienes toda las razones del mundo para odiarme, pero…

\- Perdóname – interrumpió el detective – Steve, esto fue mi culpa, no tuya

De todo lo que el Marín podía imaginarse que su compañero le podía decir, eso fue lo único que no cruzo por su mente

FLASHBACĶ

Él y Danny habían entrado al edificio cubriendo los flancos izquierdo y derecho respectivamente. Al ver que estaba despejado se habían dirigido al fondo del pasillo, Chin se quedó en la retaguardia para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie más. Al llegar al descanso de la escalera, le hizo una seña a Danny para que lo cubriera y este asintió. Subieron el siguiente tramo de la escalera, y doblaron a la izquierda por un pasillo, avanzaron hasta la puerta de la habitación que Cho les había indicado que era donde se escondía el sospechoso. Le hizo otra seña a Danny y este asintió antes que él pateara le puerta tirándola abajo. Entraron, pero al instante…, Instante que basto para que explotase esa bomba de humo. Ambos sufrieron un ataque de tos y al instante escucho un forcejeo, luego sintió un golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo perder la conciencia

\- Steve – escuchaba a lo lejos – Steve

\- ¿Qué paso? – susurro volviendo en si

\- Una bomba de humo – dijo Chin

\- ¿Danny? – pregunto aunque algo les decía que no quería saber esa respuesta

\- Cuando llegue – dijo Chin – solo estabas tú –. Un celular sonó y fue Chin quien fue hasta una esquina de la habitación y lo tomo con un pañuelo

\- Hay un mensaje – dijo el hombre mientras lo abría – es para ti Steve

Este se apresuró a tomarlo y al abrirlo se encontró con una foto de Danny desmayado y maniatado en la parte trasera de una camioneta. En ese momento entro otro mensaje, siendo este un video. Por lo que sin pensarlo le dio play.

\- Como ve, comandante, tengo algo de su… ¿interés? – se escuchó una risa –. El detective Williams, ¿o debo decir… el dulce Danno? Por ahora solo duerme. Pero a partir de este momento cada hora perderá una prenda de vestir – advirtió mientras una mano acariciaba su muslo derecho deslizándose hacia su entrepierna –, y ya lo examine y solo tiene cinco, todas a la vista – susurro con malicia –, bueno lo importante es lo que sucederá cuando pierda las prendas, Danno perderá otra cosa – la risa se volvió a escuchar y el video termino

\- Necesito saber si tiene huellas – exigió Steve con voz de mando que no admitía replica – y de quien son, si hay otras llamadas que podamos rastrear. ¡No tenemos tiempo! Muévanse. Yo hablare con Rachel. Hoy es viernes y se supone que Danny debía pasar por Grace.

El tiempo apremiaba y era algo que el comandante sabia muy bien mientras salía de su oficina para acercarse a Cho que movía algunas imágenes en una pantalla gigante

\- El teléfono estaba limpio – informo la mujer en cuanto lo sintió entrar – es un celular desechable. Fue comprado esta mañana. Solo ha recibido un mensaje

\- La foto de Danno – dijo Steve con voz neutra

\- Exacto – dijo Cho – rastree el origen y me llevo a un café internet en el centro de la ciudad. La cuenta esta a nombre de "Placer Garantizado" y esta enlazado a una pagina donde se ofrece todo tipo de servicios para adultos – Steve frunció las cejas, – uno de sus servicios estrellas es el secuestro y posterior vejación de sus clientes

\- Aclárame algo – dijo Chin intrigado – ¿ellos violan a sus clientes? ¿Y nadie los denuncian?

\- El problema es que son los clientes los que piden vivir la experiencia de la violación – dijo Cho

En ese momento entro una video - llamada donde se mostraba a Danny dormido tendido sobre una cama en un cuarto, al parecer de hotel, con las manos amarradas a la cabecera de esta mientras unas manos grandes de hombre de piel blanca le quitaban ambos zapatos y comenzaban recorrer lentamente sus piernas. La transmisión se corto abruptamente cuando las manos llegaron a los muslos.

\- ¿Tienes las coordenadas? – pregunto Steve furioso

\- Corto antes – dijo Chin y el seal golpeo la mesa – Lo encontraremos – dijo Chin poniéndole la mano en el hombro

\- Quiero la dirección real de "Placer Garantizado" – ordeno Steve – es hora de hacer un par de preguntas

Emma Thompson era una mujer alta y esbelta, de cabellos rubios e impactantes ojos verdes que jamás se dejaban impresionar. Hacía casi diez años dirigía una agencia dedicada a cumplir fantasías sexuales de todo tipo.

\- Buenas tardes señora Thompson, – dijo el seal con voz firme dándole la mano – comandante Steve McGarret de cinco cero, quisiera hacerle algunas sobre la desaparición del detective Danny Williams – concluyo mostrándole la foto

\- ¿Dijo comandante McGarret? – pregunto la mujer sorprendida

\- Veo que le suena mi apellido – dijo Steve intrigado

\- Hace una semana su secretaria nos contacto para contratar nuestro servicio a nombre suyo para secuestrar al detective Williams – Steve perdió las palabras ante la sorpresa –, aseguró que era para festejar su aniversario. ¿Acaso el servicio no fue del agrado suyo o de su pareja?

\- No tengo secretaria – dijo Steve –, ni los he contratado

\- El pago se realizó desde su cuenta, comandante – dijo la mujer sorprendida

\- ¿Le dio algún nombre? – pregunto Steve

\- No – respondió la mujer – tenemos por política no preguntar nombres, y dado que ella dijo ser su secretaria...

\- ¿Y no puede llamarle a la persona que tiene al detective Williams y aclararle que esto es un mal entendido?

\- Imposible – aseguro la mujer –, por comodidad del cliente los chicos no usan teléfonos durante sus citas

\- Entiendo – dijo Steve mirando a su alrededor – necesito todos los datos de la persona a quien se asigno el trabajo

\- Es George – dijo caminando hasta un estante y sacando de él un folder – aquí esta toda la información sobre él

\- ¿me podría facilitar los videos de seguridad?

Al salir de hablar con Thompson, Steve iba a subir al auto cuando llego un nuevo vídeo. En este se veía a Danny ya despierto, con los ojos vendados y amordazado, sus brazos estaban amarrados a los postes de la cama. Forcejeaba en busca de zafarse, pero le era imposible. Las mismas manos que le quitaron los zapatos, subieron desde sus muslos, a la altura de donde había terminado el anterior video, hasta su cintura, la cual fue acariciada por debajo de la camisa, después de un recorrido por debajo de esta, las manos aparecieron a la altura del cuello y de alguna manera, desde esa posición deshicieron el nudo de la corbata, para arrojarla lejos de allí.

El video se cortó abruptamente y la pantalla se puso negra, apareciendo en letras rojas el mensaje: "van dos y quedan tres" mientras de fondo se escuchaba un tic tac

Steve lanzo un grito de pura frustración sin importar si alguien lo miraba mal o no. Cuando atrapase a ese infeliz, lo iba a matar lo más lentamente posible

Al llegar a la central de cinco cero, le entrego los videos de seguridad a Kono que enseguida los proyecto. Se veía como una mujer alta con pelo rubio y liso entraba al lugar cargando un pequeño maletín, unas gafas oscuras ocultaban sus ojos los segundos que su cara quedo frente a la cámara. Kono vio la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro por un segundo y después la rabia abriéndose paso. La mujer hablo con la secretaria unos minutos y luego está la hizo pasar al despacho de Thompson. Estuvo cerca de media hora allí, luego salió de la oficina, ya sin el maletín, bajo el ascensor. Al salir por la puerta la cámara de seguridad capto un mejor Angulo.

\- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Kono

\- Mi secretaria – dijo Steve molesto – a quien le pedí que contrate los servicios de "Placer Garantizado". Congela la imagen – ordeno McGarret y Kono lo hizo al instante – amplíala – esta obedeció y se vislumbraba un pequeño tatuaje en el lado derecho del cuello

\- Parece un ave – dijo Cho

\- Es un Mielero Hawaiiano – dijo Steve con voz sombría

\- Procesare en la base de datos… – dijo Kono

\- No pierdas tiempo – dijo Steve entregándole su celular – ve si coincide con esta foto

\- ¿Hablas enserio, jefe? – dijo Kono sorprendida pero no dijo nada mas al ver el semblante del comandante e ingreso la foto. Veinte segundo después se confirmaba la identidad de la mujer

\- No lo puedo creer – dijo Chin sorprendido – ¿Pero por qué le esta haciendo esto?

\- Por un error mío – mirando fijamente la pantalla donde se veían los datos de la mujer – error que Danny no pagará. Eso se los aseguro

\- Iré a su casa… – dijo Cho

\- ¡No! – interrumpió Steve – de ella nos encargaremos mas tarde. Por ahora nuestra única prioridad es Danno

\- Pero si se entera que rescatamos a Danny – protesto Chin – intentará huir

\- No lo hará – dijo con la mirada fija en la pantalla donde estaba la fotografía del detective

\- ¿Cuál fue tu error? – pregunto Cho intrigada después de un momento de silencio incomodo

\- Contarle mi secreto mas intimo – Susurro apenas el Marín pero los otros dos de igual manera lo escucharon

Steve estaba consciente de que el tiempo se acababa. Sobretodo cuando su celular sonó nuevamente anunciando la llegada de un nuevo mensaje. Intento controlar su ira cuando dio play en el video recién llegado. Las manos seguían bajo la camisa acariciando el tórax y cuello de su amigo que seguía forcejando aunque con menos fuerza. De pronto los brazos se abrieron haciendo volar los botones de la camisa y mostrando el pecho desnudo del rubio. El secuestrador se agacho a la altura del pecho de Danny para comenzar a besarlo al tiempo que le seccionabas las tetillas mientras este se retorcía con desesperación. Los besos bajaron hasta su abdomen y siguieron hasta el borde mismo del pantalón.

El video volvió a cortarse abruptamente y en su lugar apareció el mensaje "Tres de cinco". Steve iba arrojar el celular, pero Chin lo detuvo, alegando que ese era el único medio para encontrar a Danny. Eso basto para que el marin recobrara su autocontrol. Ya habría tiempo para la autoflagelación, ahora Danno era todo lo que importaba

\- Quiero sobre mi escritorio en cinco minutos hasta el último secreto de George Scott, donde va cuando trabaja, quienes son sus clientes, que es lo que les hace usualmente. Si tiene record policial. ¡Lo quiero todo!

\- Steve, ese hombre no es el responsable real – recordó Chin algo preocupado por la actitud de su jefe

\- Lo sé – dijo Steve mas tranquilo – pero necesito conocerlo si quiero evitar que cometa un crimen. En este momento Scott es tan victima como Danno y debemos rescatarlos a ambos


	2. Chapter 2

George Scott era un hombre alto, castaña de test blanca y ojos marrones. Había emigrado desde Londres hacia cinco años en busca de aventuras y Hawaii era exactamente todo lo que necesitaba, playas, mujeres, desenfreno total. Tenia un record limpió a pesar de dedicarse a salir tanto con chicas como con hombres. Thompson lo había encontrado hacía dos años y contratado como su chico estrella, llegando a tener un cliente por dia normal y hasta tres en los fines de semana.

Steve ya no podía mas y descargo toda su rabia y frustración tirando todo lo que había sobre su escritorio con un gritó de impotencia, cuando el celular sonó, era una video llamada. Con mano temblorosa presiono el botón verde y la imagen que apareció le helo la sangre.

Las manos y lengua del captor recorrían cada milímetro de la piel del detective que se retorcía suplicando que se detuviese. Los labios bajaron hasta el borde del pantalón y siguieron hasta la entrepierna la cual devoro por encima de la tela, arrancando un jadeo involuntario del rubio por lo que el secuestrador rio bajo mientras de un jalón quito el cinturón de su lugar y lo tiro lejos. Las manos desabrocharon el pantalón y…

La pantalla se puso negra y apareció un mensaje que decía: "Cuatro y falta uno"

En ese momento entro Capitán de la SWAT, Lou Grover, entro en lugar

\- ¿Qué paso aquí? – dijo el agente

\- No preguntes – le aconsejó Chin en un susurro bajo – no preguntes

\- Secuestraron a Danny – dijo Cho tecleando en la computadora – y cada quince minutos envían videos de cómo lo desvisten lentamente

\- ¿Desvisten? – dijo el moreno intrigado, pero enseguida exclamo "¡Oh!" al comprender la mirada de los otros dos – ¿y cuantas van?

\- Cuatro y falta una – respondió Chin

\- ¿Pistas? – pregunto el agente

\- Responsable – dijo Cho entregándole una foto

\- ¿Es broma? – dijo el Lou atónito

\- ¡Tengo la dirección! – grito Chin – Es en Moanalua

\- Envíamela – grito Steve mientras salía corriendo seguido de Lou y Cho.

En cuanto subió al automóvil, llego un nuevo video, al darle play vio a Danny llorando suplicando porque se detuviera. Las manos de un tirón arranco el pantalón beis del detective, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Scott comenzó a masajearle la entrepierna mientras engullía golosamente el órgano viril del hombre. Danno suplicaba con desesperación que se detuviera. Con horror vio como una mano levantaba las caderas del rubio y le acaricio sus redondos globos traseros, mientras colaba un dedo entre ellos haciendo gritar a Danny

Tenía que darse prisa. Cada segundo que pasaba contaba. Condujo el Camaro con el acelerador a fondo y el corazón, literalmente, en la boca. ¿Cómo había pasado aquello? Había sido solo un instante en el que se desato aquel infierno.

Tantas eran sus emociones encontradas, que no era consciente de la manera en que zigzagueaba entre las otras movilidades, ni de la manera en la que Lou se aferraba al asiento del copiloto susurrando cosas que no alcanzaba a comprender. Todo lo que sabía era que debía rescatar a Danny y después aclararle un par de cosas a...

Las llantas del Camaro rechinaron cuando llegaron a la casa. Sin esperar nada más, bajó. Llevaba tanta prisa que tropezó con sus propios pies y casi cae, afortunadamente logro estabilizarse a tiempo apoyando sus manos en el césped del jardín a la vez que se impulsaba hacia adelante. Sonrió ante la realidad. Estaba comportándose tal y como Danno lo apodaba, ¡como un animal!

Escucho como Lou se bajaba de prisa y decía algo, pero no se detuvo a escuchar. De una patada voló la puerta y entro apuntando hacia todos lados. Desde un equipo de música la canción "From Yesterday" del grupo Thirty Seconds to Mars a todo volumen. Recorrió la sala y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, la música provenía de la última habitación. Nuevamente tiro la puerta y todo su raciocinio se fue por un caño. Se escuchó un disparo y después Scott se retorcía en el suelo agarrándose un glúteo.

\- ¡Lo tengo! ¡Lo tengo! – grito Lou – apuntándole a Scott con el arma – encárgate de Danny

\- ¡Voy a matarlo! – grito Steve apuntándole nuevamente

\- ¡Encárgate de Danny! – grito el agente

\- ¡Basta! ¡Ya no más! – imploraba Danny llorando

\- ¡Danno! – dijo Steve guardando su arma y corriendo a su lado – ¡Ya termino! ¡Ya termino! – susurraba mientras lo desataba

\- ¡No más! – suplicaba el detective - ¡déjenme!

\- Danno soy yo – dijo Steve abrazándolo contra su pecho – ¡Steve! ¡Tu Neandertal!

\- Steve… – susurro este antes de desmayarse

\- ¡Danno! – grito desesperado – ¡Danno!

\- Colapso – dijo Cho colgando su celular – la ambulancia ya viene en camino. Estará bien – trato de tranquilizar – llegamos a tiempo

Steve acarició el rostro desmayado del hombre mientras le prometía que todo estaría bien. Y no eran simples palabras

Estaba preparándose un sándwich cuando el timbre sonó. Se limpio las manos y fue hacia la puerta principal. Su sonrisa mas deslumbrante apareció al ver al hombre que esperaba tras la puerta.

\- ¡Steve! – dijo la mujer – ¡que bueno verte! Pasa

\- Gracias – dijo este entrando

\- ¿Qué tal tu dia? – pregunto intrigada – te ves fatal

\- Agotador – sonrió el Marín

\- Date un baño, cariño – sugirió abrazándose a él – te preparare la cena

\- Gracias – susurro Steve apoyando sus labios en los de ella – Danno

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – dijo furiosa separándose de él

\- Perdóname Catherine – dijo apenado

\- ¿Me besas… pensando en ese…? – grita la mujer

\- Si tanto te molesta que piense en él, ¿Por qué no terminamos y consigues a alguien que piense en ti? – grito también Steve

\- Pero esto se va acabar – sentencio la mujer –, pronto ya no será un estorbo entre nosotros – pero ni bien termino de hablar se dio cuenta de su error – Steve, amor, yo no…

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ya no será un estorbo? – grito Steve – quizás porque ¿lo mandaste violar esperando que su vida se haga pedazo?

\- Entendiste mal – dijo nerviosa

\- ¿entendí mal? – grito Steve arrojándole las fotografías de su visita a "Placer Garantizado" – ¿esto también es entender mal, Catherine? ¿esto también es entender mal?

\- Por favor – suplico la mujer – Déjame explicarte

\- ¿Explicar que, Catherine? – dijo Steve furioso – ¿explicar que fuiste incapaz de entender que ya no te amo? ¿explicar que fui yo quien se enamoro de él? ¿explicar que jamás tuvo la culpa de que esto no funcionara? ¿Qué vas a explicar Catherine?

\- Es su culpa, si él no estuviera… – grito ella

\- ¡Él nunca tuvo la culpa! – dijo Steve – y ahora me va odiar. Va a verme y va recordar que por mi culpa vivió un infierno

\- Olvídate de él – suplico Catherine – podemos volver…

\- Catherine Rolllins… – dijo Chin entrando

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo Catherine sorprendida

\- … queda detenida por ser autora intelectual – Chin continua sin inmutarse – del secuestro e intento de violación del detective Danny Williams – Katherine corrió hacia la izquierda – ¿enserio lo va hacer?

\- Primo, me debes una cena en el puesto de Kamekona – dijo Cho saliendo de la nada y deteniendo a Catherine contra la pared

\- Llévatela – ordeno Chin

\- Será un placer – dijo Cho sonriendo mientras la enmanillaba – camina que no tengo tu tiempo

\- Catherine – llamo Steve y Cho la detuvo – solo una cosa mas. Tú no le llegas ni a los talones a "mi" Danno

Cho se llevo a la fuerza a la mujer que llamaba a grito a Steve. Chin le puso la mano en el hombro a su amigo en señal de apoyo. Steve solo tenia un pensamiento ya, y la morena detenida no estaba en él.

Se removió entre las sabanas lentamente a medida que despertaba. Le dolía su espalda y las muñecas. Imágenes empezaron a llegar a su mente de las ultimas doce horas. El allanamiento. La bomba de humo. El golpe. Las manos…, esas manos que recorrían su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de escrúpulos. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Lo habían tocado de una manera que solo tenia derecho…

\- Tranquilo – dijo una voz suave mientras le limpiaba la lagrima que se le escapaba – todo esta bien. No paso nada

\- ¿no paso nada? – Danny grito furioso – ¡Casi me violan!

\- Kono – dijo una voz desde otro punto de la habitación – déjanos solos por favor

\- ¡Steve! – susurro el rubio sorprendido

\- Permiso – dijo la mujer antes de salir

\- Yo… – dijo Danny nervioso ante la mirada firme del Marín

\- ¿Cómo estas? – dijo Steve acercando una silla y sentándose

\- Mejor. Gracias por todo – susurro Danny

\- Es lo mínimo que podía hacer después del error atroz que cometí – dijo Steve nervioso

\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto el rubio igual de nervioso

\- Hace dos semanas – confeso Steve con el rostro gacho – mientras tenia intimidad con Catherine… yo… le dije…, la llame… por tu nombre

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny atónito – ¿Cómo que…?

\- Yo… – Steve respiro lo mas hondo que pudo buscando su valor – no se en que momento me enamore de ti…, de tu manera de ser…

\- Cállate – ordeno Danny

\- Como… amas… a Grace – sonrió Steve –, de lo… valiente… que eres, de…

\- Si esta es tu idea de broma… – dijo Danny casi sin voz

\- Te amo – dijo Steve

\- ¡Sal de aquí! – ordeno el detective

\- Danno… – suplico el comandante

\- ¡Sal de aquí! – grito este

\- Perdóname – susurro antes de salir

Las lagrimas de Danny caían sin que nada las pudiera detener. Quería gritar, decir mil cosas, tenia…, pero lo único que hacia era llorar como una colegiala estúpida. Steve acaba de confesarle que lo amaba ¿Cómo era posible?

Ya habían pasado diez días desde que el secuestro de su compañero y su confesión y una semana desde que lo habían dado de alta. Sabia que nunca debió decirle nada pues lo perdería, y no se había equivocado. El detective no había aparecido en ese tiempo reforzando su temor de que no lo volvería a ver jamás. Tenia el corazón hecho pedazos. Aquel error le había costado mas de lo que podía soportar. Había pedido permiso a la gobernadora para ausentarse unos días, pero se estaba planteando seriamente en renunciar a cinco cero. Mudarse al continente era una idea que no dejaba de darle vuelta en la cabeza. Tal vez la distancia y el tiempo harían mas llevadero su dolor, porque si de algo estaba seguro es de que no podría olvidarse de él tan fácilmente. Ya había conseguido un departamento en Washington. Quería un lugar completamente diferente a la isla. Algo que no le recordara a… ni siquiera podía decir su nombre.

Había amanecido lloviendo y sentía que el clima no era otra cosa que la forma en la que se sentía por dentro. En ese tiempo no había tenido animo de arreglar la casa o bañarse, ¿para que? Había perdido su fuerza, lo había perdido a él. El timbre sonó y fue a abrir después de diez minutos de insistencia.

\- Hola Cho – dijo

\- Amigo, estas fatal – dijo la chica entrando con unas bolsas

\- Gracias – susurro cerrando la puerta

\- Traje comida – dijo entrando a la cocina – ¿hace cuanto no comes algo decente?

\- Ya no se que es eso – dijo con una sonrisa triste

\- Tienes que superarlo, Steve – dijo volviendo a la sala con un plato de comida – come

\- ¿Cómo se supone que se supera la cobardía? – susurro el seal – esa maldita cobardía que te roba a la persona que mas amas, con la que se supone que harías una familia. Claro, una muy rara – dijo sonriendo –, tu compañero, la hija que tuvo con su ex mujer y tú

\- ¿Tanto lo amas? – pregunto Cho

Steve respiró hondo y dejo salir sus lagrimas. Esas que ya no podía retener mas tiempo, esas que solo demostraban lo lento que estaba muriendo y lo doloroso que era. Cho se fue cerca de las cinco de la tarde, pues el clima amenazaba con empeorar. Cinco minuto después que la chica se despidiera volvió a sonar el timbre

\- Prometí no suicidarme – dijo Steve al abrir nuevamente

\- Es bueno saberlo – dijo el rubio con una sonrisa que hizo temblar las piernas del seal

\- Danny – susurro

\- ¿Puedo? – Steve le dio campo para pasar

\- Danny, yo… – dijo nervioso el hombre – tienes toda las razones del mundo para odiarme, pero…

\- Perdóname – interrumpió el detective – Steve, esto fue mi culpa, no tuya

De todo lo que el Marín podía imaginarse que su compañero le podía decir eso fue lo único que no cruzo por su mente

\- ¿De que hablas? – susurro Steve choqueado

\- ¿Recuerdas la fecha exacta en la que llamaste a… la llamaste a ella por mi nombre? – pregunto Danny nervioso limpiándose las manos en su pantalón

\- Fue… no se…. Tres semanas – respondió pensativo

\- ¿El dia… de… la persecución a los traficantes? – pregunto Danny inseguro por lo que Steve asintió – ¡Ay no!¡Todo fue mi culpa! – dijo pasándose las manos por la cara – Steve perdóname, yo…

\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto intrigado

\- ¿Te acuerdas que al terminar el operativo y yo recibí una llamada? – dijo nervioso y Steve asintió – bueno… era Katherine. Quería verme

\- ¿Para que? – pregunto intrigado

\- Para reclamarme que pasas mas tiempo conmigo que con ella – dijo Danny – enfurecí tanto que le conteste que seguramente lo hacías porque no era lo suficientemente mujer para retener a un hombre a su lado – Steve lo miraba con la boca abierta – y que me bastaría una noche en tu cama para que te olvidaras hasta de su nombre

\- Y esa misma noche la llamo por tu nombre – completó Steve – creo que la molestamos un poco

\- Perdóname Steve – suplicó Danny con lágrimas en los ojo

\- Ven aquí – dijo Steve extendiendo los brazos hacia él, por lo que Danny corrió a su encuentro – no hiciste nada malo. Todo lo contrarió.

Steve no se contuvo mas tiempo y lo beso en los labios de la manera mas dulce que pudo. Involuntariamente las manos de Steve se colaron en la camisa de su compañero memorizando cada milímetro de piel. Por unos minutos todo fue mágico hasta que sorpresivamente Danny lo empujo lo mas fuerte que pudo.

\- ¡Perdóname! – suplico Danny asustado ante su propia reacción – yo no…

\- Tranquilo – susurro Steve

\- Perdóname – suplico el rubio – no quise…

\- Shhh amor – dijo el rubio acercándose y abrasándolo – todo esta bien

\- Se que no eres él – dijo Danny nervioso –, pero…

\- Estaremos bien, mi amor – aseguro Steve abrazándolo lentamente – así nos tome el resto de nuestras vidas, estaremos bien. Ella no va ganar mientras yo te ame – le susurro al oído – y nunca dejare de hacerlo. Confía en mi. Lo superáremos… ¡juntos!

Iba a ser un largo camino pero mientras estuvieran juntos nada malo les pasaría


End file.
